A New Chapter
by SweetCandy32
Summary: Elena is in an accident that changes her life. Then the people she loves, betray her. Then Klaus and Kol come along and make the situation worse. So Elena finds hope in someone unexpected. Elena/Klaus Elena/Kol Elena/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfic so please don't judge, and I have read many, many, many, other Fanfics and I kind of got ideas based on them, but I don't copy, and at the end of my stories, then I will tell the story name and the author so they can get credit. And by the way, this story is set in season 3. But Damon didn't get a werewolf bite, so Stefan didn't have to go with Klaus. So here it goes...**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Vampire Dairies**

Elena's POV

I was aware that I was in a dream, both of my parents were alive, but I didn't care I just enjoyed the moment. My parents, Jeremy, and I were all sitting around a campfire in the middle of the woods, but we didn't care, we were just telling the scariest stories we could think of. Jeremy was saying a story that actually scared me, I was on the edge of my seat, staring at him as he made gestures to his story. I was focused on him, taking in every word. Then I felt hands clamp down on my shoulders, making me jump and screamed "AHHHH!" I turn around and saw my father standing behind my chair. He was laughing as hard and he could, and I turned back to Jeremy and noticed he was laughing too. Then I look over at were my mother was sitting and found her laughing too. I sat back down in my chair and saw them all slowly stop laughing and got in to their chairs. I slumped back into mine as far as I could and said, "Very funny guys" in a sarcastic tone. Jeremy looked over at me and chuckled "Well I had to get payback for what you did to me last week, and I asked dad if he want to help, so while I told the story, he would sneak up on you." He stopped for a moment to laugh again, I took him a minute to collect himself, and said "Payback is a bitch, isn't it." I just glared at him, then at dad, and said, "Well, if you want to see payback, you might want to sleep with one eye open tonight." We all stared at each other for a minute and then all started laughing again. The memory slowly started to fade and I wished it didn't, finally accepting it I let go, and faded into the darkness.

I woke up and instantly smelled blood, by this far, being involved with vampires, witches, werewolves, and any supernatural creature you could think of, I knew blood when I smelled it. I tried to remember what I did that would involve blood, mine or not. I was constantly took out of though by the pounding in my head. I tried to open my eyes but I gave up after the 3rd try. I sighed in defeat. Then I tried again, and my eye lids shot up. I tried to look around but only saw smoke. I tried to move my right arm to fan out the smoke but found my arm pinned to my side, I tried my other arm and got the same result. I waited for what felt like forever and I managed to look straight and found a steering wheel, I looked farther and found the glass, of my car, missing and only seeing small pieces everywhere. Looking again I also found my hood missing and my engine wrapped around a tree, I started to panic and looked around my body for any marks, or cuts, and found nothing. Finally finding out the smoke cleared, I looked out my window and saw even more trees, finally, being able to turn my head to the right and looked out the right passenger window. And screamed and salty tears started to fall down my face. I was staring at Jeremy, limp and not moving, his head was leading on the half gone glass window and blood leaking from the top of his head. I screamed, "Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up!" Then it all came back to me, the crash, the tall figure in the road, swerving to the right, and hitting into a large tree at 75 miles an hour. I screamed Jeremy's name again and found no response for the third time. I tried as hard as I could and wiggled my left and right arm free, both arms shot straight to Jeremy's limp body, I felt another wave of heavy tears starting to fall. Finally able to unpin both of my legs I opened my door and quickly pushed both feet onto the ground, instantly regretting it and falling down, I didn't hurt, not as much as witnessing my unresponsive brother. I finally got the courage to feel my feet again, I slowly got up and ran to the other side of the car, opening the door and caught Jeremy's limp body, carefully setting him down on the ground and stared at him. His doe, brown, eyes, closed, the perfect wavy brown locks, now soaking up blood. I tried to feel for a pulse and searched for 3 minutes going over and over every pulse point, finally accepting the painful truth, I called him dead.

I cried for 5 minutes, clutching onto his dead body, like he would disappear at any moment. I finally laid his head onto the ground and standing up. Looking down at him one more time before walking away, not baring to look at him again. Walking in the other direction on my dead brother and the destroyed car. I finally got to the road and saw no cars. I walked in what would be north. I walked for about 2 miles before seeing a sign that said "Mystic Falls 5 Miles ahead" I smiled a little and keep walking in the direction. I was walking for what felt like 20 minutes and sat down on the road and looked up at the sky. I was guessing it was a little after 1 am, the sky was pitch black and showed no signs of the sun or any light. Finally able to get up and walked again. I was heading in the direction of the boarding house, knowing that both brothers could help. I knew where it was, I have been there probably more times than I should but, I kept walking. Finally after another 20 minutes of replaying the past hour. I finally reached the dirt road which lead to the house. Being way too exhausted I sighed and I laid down and closed my eyes for a minute.

But it was longer than a minute.

Damon's POV

Stefan and I decided to do some "brother bonding" and went hunting together, of course, he was hunting for something that had two more feet as the things I was hunting for. Finally I pulled out my phone and saw the time. It was past 1:30am. I looked over at Stefan and said, "Well, since we stayed out way past your bed time I think it is time for us to go home." He nodded and follow me out of the woods, I had left my car at the Boarding house guessing this hunting trip would get messy, but, I didn't, which surprised me. Almost heading to the road which lead to the house I smelled fresh blood, but this was different, it smelled almost 'special', I looked back at Stefan and he looked like he was thinking and smelling the same thing as me. And I remembered only one person's blood smelling this good.

Elena.

Panic shot through me and I raced at vampire speed and looked back and found Stefan hot on my heels. He knew it was Elena's blood too. The closer I got to the road, which lead to the boarding house, the smell got stronger. I reached the beginning of the road and stopped I heard that Stefan did too. I look around and so did Stefan. "Do you see her? I know it is her blood, I can recognize that blood anywhere. That can only mean she is hurt! Dammit!" I said. "No, but keep looking, and by the way, I loved Elena too. I know what she smells like!" Stefan yelled behind me. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw the edge of a shoe. I yelled to Stefan and he came right to my side, he looked around for a couple seconds, then found the shoe. We both raced other to the shoe and found, a pair of torn shoes that belonged to a pair of blood soaked jeans. I looked closer and also saw a black leather jacket torn, and also covered in blood. I finally saw brown, flowing hair. I knew right then and there, it was Elena. I picked her up, brushed her hair out of her face and found it almost completely covered in blood. I looked over and look at Stefan, he was staring at Elena too. He looked up at me and said, "What the hell happened? You know what, I don't want to know. Hurry up and take her to the boarding house. Now!" I didn't hesitate a second, and I was to the boarding house in a flash. I set her down on the couch in front of the fire place. Stefan came in a second later and ran to the kitchen at vampire speed. He came back with a wet hand towel and handed it to me. I carefully started to wipe off the blood and dirt on her face and found no injuries. I looked up at Stefan after I finished cleaning her face, "Why would there be so much blood on her, and she has no cut, not even a scratch? I'm going to clean the rest of her and put her in something comfortable." I said as I picked her up and carried her to my bathroom. "I will go run to her house and get her the clothes." Stefan said as he reached his keys, and left.

I finished cleaning her and carefully wrapped her in a towel. Stefan came into my bathroom with clothes and went to go make my bed for her, I got her dressed, Stefan brought just a pair of blue and green boy shorts, and a black long-sleeve shirt. I carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Stefan and I stared at her for a minute then left so she could sleep comfortably.

Elena's POV

I woke up from a peaceful, no dream sleep. I wasn't hurting anywhere, and I didn't smell any blood either, I moved my arms around and felt soft, cotton, sheets above and beneath me. I opened my eyes and saw a wood ceiling that I didn't recognize. I pulled back the comfortable sheets and stared at myself. I was clean of any trace of blood and dirt, and I also found out I was wearing my favorite comfortable outfit, I don't remember changing. All I remember is the crash, finding my dead brother's body, and walking miles and miles to get to the road which lead to the boarding house, I think I must have laid down and closed my eyes, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I must have, and someone found me, and took me to their house. I moved my feet to the edge of the bed and jumped off, the floor was cold when I touched it. I looked around the room and saw it a basic modern room with a 4-post bed, a modern dresser, and a conjoining bathroom, which had a huge bathtub, a huge shower and two sinks. I look around the room for a door and slowly walked towards it, slowly reaching for the brass handle I tried to be quiet as I opened the door. I stepped out and into the hallway, making sure I turned around to close the door. I walked down the hallway in a fast pace, looking for another door, or a window. I didn't find anything so I kept walking down the hall. I found a stairs that went down so I assumed that I was on the second floor of the house. I was walking down the stairs and I looked down and saw a rug which I recognized, this rug was at the bottom of the stairs at the boarding house. I smiled "They found me, thank god" I thought and walked to a living room, which was a hallway or two from the main living room. I sat down on the couch and stared at the current fire place, I thought "Wow the boarding house has a fire place in every room!" I looked around and I yelled "Stefan, Damon, is anyone here?" I got no answer. So I guess they went somewhere. So I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. As I did this the back of my throat burned and I was thirsty, so I got up and wondered to the kitchen. I got a glass of water but, that didn't help with the burning sensation. So I gave up and sat back down on the couch, and closed my eyes and let the heat of the fire and the blanket help me fall into a peaceful and warm sleep.

My eyes shot open and I jumped off the couch when I heard a door being slammed. I heard Stefan and Damon yelling at each other, they were talking about something, I didn't know what the subject was, and all I heard was, "What the hell happened Stefan! We find her on the road, covered in blood and dirt, but no cuts on her, not even a scratch!" and "Damon for the third time I know what you know, I don't know how she gets covered in blood that is hers and has no cuts." I knew they were talking about me. I waited until I didn't hear yelling or smashing of a glass, then I slowly emerged from the room, making my way down the hall. I was hiding on the right side of the door. After I was sure they were done, I slowly made my way to the middle of the door frame. I found them both facing away from me and at the mini bar. So I tried to say something but I was interrupted by the burning sensation again. I finally manage to speak and said "Can...Can I have a glass too?" Both of their heads spun around and looked at me. "Elena, thank god you're okay! I was….I mean we were worried about you" Stefan said as he came over to me and hugged me. Then he pulled back and Damon came over and also gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Elena, we both are, how do you feel? What do you remember? Who or what hurt you?" Damon said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and handed me glass of bourbon. I sat down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me. Stefan came over and sat down next to me and pulled my head into his lap. Then he started to rub circles around my back. Damon sat on the couch across from us and took at gulp from his glass and set it on the table and stared at me. "To answer your questions I feel okay now, other than a burning sensation in the back of my throat and the constant hurting in my gums." I said. Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. "What do you remember Elena?" Stefan said in the softest tone. I sat up and took a couple sips from my glass then a couple tears fell down my face, quickly wiping them away I started to tell them everything, from the waking up in the car, from finding Jeremy and pulling him out of the car and trying to find a pulse. Then I told them about walking for miles and laying down on the road leading to the boarding house. Then telling everything about waking up here. Stopping every other sentence to let my tears drop, and quickly wiping them away and continuing with the story.

Damon's POV

I waited until Elena fell asleep and I pulled Stefan away and said, "Stefan I think I have an idea, but, you might not like it or agree and you might kill me for saying this, but I think Elena is in transition." Stefan didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Well I guess you, for the first time ever, are right." He said tightening the hold he had on his glass, a second later the glass broke and shards of it went everywhere. I looked up at him. "What am I right about Stefan?" I said as I slowly stepped back, to avoid being hit. He glared at me, then said, "You are right, that I don't like your idea, I don't agree, but I'm still debating whether I should kill you or not." I stared at him and sighed, "Well think about it, she was in a crash, that probably killed her, and she doesn't remember. And it also explains why she has a burning sensation and hurting in her gums. Stefan if this is true or not, I'm going to make her drink blood, whether she agrees or not." I said. "So you're going to force her to transition?" He said as he began to pick up the glass shards. "Well if she is transitioning she only had 24 hours and I love her too much to let her die Stefan, even if she hates me forever." I said back instantly. Stefan nodded and said "I love her too, so I will help you force her to transition. Even if she hates me too." I grinned "So do you want to go find an innocent person to 'Volunteer' to help us?" I smirked when Stefan nodded.

Elena's POV

I woke up and found myself laying down on the couch alone, I heard voices in the kitchen, so I quietly tip-toed to the kitchen door and put my ear to the door and listened for a minute, and a tear fell, I hear Damon say that I was in transition and that he would force me to turn. What he said next horrified me more, he asked Stefan if he wanted to help, and he said yes. I took a few steps back and headed to the front door when I heard footsteps coming the kitchen door. I looked around the glass bowl of keys and papers for Damon's car keys, it didn't take long, and they were a single key with a black leather key ring. I opened the door but before I could go through the frame someone grabbed my elbow and jerked me back making me fall down on my back. I look up and saw Damon above me and I also saw Stefan shut the door. "Well it looks like someone was eavesdropping on our conversation." Damon said as he picked me up by my shoulders and held me in place. I looked at Damon and shot daggers at him. He glared right back, "Sweetheart, if looks could kill, I would be dead already." I looked at him again and an idea popped into my head. And I put it into action, I threw my head back and rammed it into his making him instantly let me go and bring his hands to his face. I took this opportunity to bolt for the door seeing that Stefan was helping Damon. I was able to run outside and run to Damon's car and put the keys into the lock and open the door only to be pulled back again and have someone pin my hands to my back I was dragged back into the boarding house by vampire speed, finding Damon closing a cabinet and holding a rag and a brown bottle, I knew instantly what it was.

Chloroform.

"Damon, Stefan! Please I don't want to be a vampire! Please let me go!" I said as tears came to my eyes. "I'm sorry Elena but I love you too much to lose you." Stefan said into my head, his hot breathe traveled to my neck making a shiver go through my spine. I looked back towards Damon and saw that he had poured the Chloroform onto the rag and walking towards me, I tried to free myself from Stefan's grip but, I couldn't. "I'm sorry too Elena, I love you, so I can't lose you either, even if that means you hate me for the rest of eternity sweetheart." Damon said as he set the bottle down and brought the cloth my height and came closer, "But hopefully you don't hate us forever, please realize this, we love you Elena." Then he brought the rag to my mouth, I tried to not breathe but Stefan wrapped his arms around my chest making me suck in, instantly regretting it as I felt my eyes close and my body couldn't hold my weight anymore and I faded into the darkness, Damon's words going through my head. " _Hopefully you don't hate us forever, please realize this, we love you Elena."_

I woke up alone again, then everything came back to me, being in transition and trying to make a run for it and being stopped my Damon and Stefan, then being Chloroform. I looked around and found myself bound to a chair my arms and legs tied to it. I was facing the front door, I could hear the crackling of the one of millions of fireplaces in the boarding house. A tear feel from my face, I had a lot of emotions going through me, I was lost in thought then I got the reflection light of a metal object and I looked around and found I small knife on the ground under the couch. All I had to do was tip my chair over and get it, I didn't waste a second and I tipped over and I was able to cut myself free. I got up and ran to the door I opened it and ran like hell. The air was crisp and cold, it must have been morning. I got to the road and stood in the middle of it, looking for any cars, to my luck I saw one coming up so I waved my arms around and made the car stop a ways away from me and I was able to look who was driving, I recognized the person instantly.

Stefan.

I looked in the passenger seat and saw Damon, he looked pissed. Then a blonde haired girl was facing towards Damon, probably talking to him, looked forward and I was even more betrayed. It was Caroline. Before I could even blink Damon was out of the car and in front of me grabbing my shoulders and yelling to the car, "Stefan, Caroline, grab the girl! We are going to have to do this here!" Damon looked back at me, looking more pissed than he did in the car. 'Naughty girl Elena, this could have been easier." He said. I looked past him and saw Stefan dragging a girl behind him and Caroline was walking in front of him and the girl. A couple seconds later Stefan dropped the girl and came behind me and held my arms behind me, I fought but didn't succeed, "Please don't do this, please, Caroline please help me!" I looked at Caroline, she turned towards the girl, totally avoiding me and bit her neck, not draining any blood. Then she handed the girl to Damon, "Open wide." Was all he said before he threw the girl at me and pulled my head to the girl's neck and pushed my head down closer to the girl's neck. I fought and continued to resist. "Elena stop fighting and just drink, you will feel so much better!" Damon said with his cocky smirk. I looked down at the girl and felt my fangs creeping out and looked way, then Damon threw both of his hands on the back of my head and pushed it down. My lips were covered in the girl's blood. Then, I was drawn to the blood, I inhaled and I bit down and started to drink, a moan escaped my lips. The blood was warm, and helped with the burning sensation. I felt Stefan's hands let me go and I instinctively wrapped them around the girl. A second later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I didn't care, I was only seeing red. "Elena you're going to kill her! Stop!" I didn't know who said it but I didn't think about that, I focused on the lure of the juicy blood, how it was dripping down my throat. Then, before I knew it the girl's body was rid of any trace of blood. I let her body fall to the ground I look over to the Salvatore brothers and smirked, I felt satisfied, and I actually liked killing her. "What, isn't this is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to turn into a blood sucking demon?" Stefan looked at me, "Elena we-." He started to say but I cut him off, "Whatever you're about to say save it. I'm not even going to talk to you."

Damon was the first to speak after a painful silence. "Elena were sorry we forced you to turn, but we can help you." I looked at him and shook my head, "I hate you all now and I'm never going to forgive you." I look at Caroline "Especially you Caroline, you betrayed me." I tear fell from my face, I hated the feeling of being betrayed by my best friend, I quickly wiped the tear away, and stared back at them. "Elena, please you have to understand, we love you and when we found out that you were transitioning, well, we couldn't lose you." Caroline said in a small voice. I glared at her, "And this, forcing me to turn, is showing your love!" I snapped back at her. In the blink of an eye, I was in front of Caroline and held her by the neck, her hands went to the hand I had on her neck I then threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach at vampire speed multiple times, then I felt someone jerk me back and I look up and saw Stefan "Elena, calm down, your emotions are heightened right now. Just come with us and we will help you!" I threw my head back and it connected with his I quickly sped 10 feet away from all of them. Stefan stood up and walked over to Caroline and stood by her side. They both where looking at me, and I looked back. I looked over to where Damon was standing and he was looking into the trees. I looked too and then heard a snap, with help of my new vampire hearing, of course, I looked back at Damon and he looked at me. A second later Stefan's and Caroline's heads went to a sharp right and I heard a crack. At the same time and both of their bodies fall to the ground, to reveal an Original.

Kol.

He was between Stefan's body and Caroline's body. "Well, what do we have here?" Kol said with his signature smirk. Damon looked at me and mouths "Run." Before I could even blink Damon was gone, I looked at Kol, then I started to slowly step back away from him, then I broke out in vampire speed in the same direction Damon went. I almost make it to the sign that I saw the night of the crash before, then someone grabbed the tops of both of wrists making me spin around. I look to see who is holding me and find Kol with a grin. I struggle against his grip and he takes me back to where Stefan and Caroline's bodies are and we stop and I look up to see Damon in a choke hold with the devil himself.

Klaus.

"Well it looks like someone wanted to have the current doppelgänger forever." Klaus says as he looks down at Damon and then to me. "I didn't turn her, she was in a crash, and died." Damon says struggling against Klaus' hold. "But why force her to turn if you know she never wanted to become a vampire then?" Kol says as he shakes me when he says vampire. "Because Stefan, Caroline, and I love her too much for her to die." Damon spats at Kol. I look at Stefan, then Caroline, then Damon remembering what has happened in the past day. I tear falls from my eye but I cannot wipe it away because Kol has my arms pinned behind me. "Now, now, darling. You don't need to cry." Klaus says. I look at him and say something I have been dying to ask after being betrayed. "Can you make me forget them?" I said looking at Klaus, as soon as I finished my sentence Klaus smirked. "Now what did they do, sweetheart?" He said, I looked at him and said "At the crash I found my brother dead. Then I find out that I'm in transition, then my friends force me to turn. They are the reason all this happened, I could be with my brother and parents right now, but no, they are too selfish to let me go!" Damon's eyes grew big, "Elena don't, and you don't want this. Don't ask for that, don't forget us!" Damon said as he stared at me with pleading eyes. "Shut up Damon! If that is what the lady wants then why not let her forget." Kol said letting me go. "Well luv, shall we do this here?" Klaus said as Kol went over to Damon, compelling him to stay as Klaus came over to me. "Right in front of Damon?" Klaus said as he brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "Elena don't do this please!" Damon said, I glared at him, "Yes." I stated taking a step closer to the hybrid which ruined my life. Klaus smirked. "Alright luv," taking a step closer to me, he looked me in the eye, then he looked away and looked at Caroline's and Stefan's body. He smirked, "Before I compel you, if there anything else that you want to do?" I thought for a second then replied "Yes, there is one more thing." I looked at Damon, Caroline, and Stefan then looked back into the devil's eyes, "And what is that luv," Klaus said "Compel me when Stefan and Caroline are awake." I said, I saw from the corner of my eye that Kol smirked "Well brother are you going to do it?" Kol asked, "Of course if she wants to do it in front of her friends, then I will do it." Klaus said, "Well it would be the best payback Klaus." Kol stated, "I like the idea." as he went in front of Damon and told him to stay there, still holding on to him. And we waited for Stefan and Caroline to wake up. "By the way Elena, you seem different almost devilish, what happened?" Klaus asked, "Well when I was rudely forced to turn," I looked over at Damon, then looked back at Klaus, "I killed the innocent girl they brought, and I liked it." Klaus and Kol both smirked. "Well darling, I like the new you, would you like to come with Klaus and me after this?" Kol said as his grip on Damon loosened a little. "I would like to do that Kol, my life her is so boring." I said smirking as Kol looked at Klaus and Klaus nodded. "That would be lovely Elena!" Klaus says in his adorable British accent. I giggled as we waited for my ex-friends to wake up.

I didn't take long actually, they started to stir 10 minutes later. During that time I counted my split ends, I gave up after counting 20. As soon as their eye opened they bolted up but Klaus and Kol were faster, throwing them back down to the ground and compelling them to stay and not to run. They both stood up, "What is going on?" Stefan asked. Klaus walked up to him and whispered something in his ear, then walked away and Stefan stared at me, "Elena, you don't want this!" he said. I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him and slapped him hard with my vampire speed. "Are you serious?! You forced me to turn into the thing I never wanted to be!" I yelled at him. I was about to say something but Caroline interrupted me, "Elena what the hell, Elena! This is not you! You have to notice this! What did Klaus say to Stefan! What did he say to you?" God, she was getting annoying "Klaus told Stefan that he was going to compel me to forget you three." I pointed to her and the Salvatore's. Tears started to fall and I quickly wiped them away. "Klaus just please do it now." I said stepping closer to him. "Aright luv, but do you want to say goodbye?" he said gesturing to by former ex-friends and ex-boyfriend. "Yes, I believe that I should settle a disagreement." I said looking at him in the eye. He smirked and so did Kol. I walked over to Stefan and slapped him again but harder, using my rage against him. I turned to Caroline and she was crying I simple back slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. She looked up and I saw that I also caused her to start bleeding from her cheek, it healed sadly. I walked over to Damon and in the blink of an eye, I grabbed his throat and threw him at the car. He landed on the hood of the car and groaned and rolled off as soon as he touched the ground I was above him and I pinned him against the car and started to punch him in face over and over, at vampire speed to make it hurt more, and I was able to get more punches, he started to plead and that only made me hit him harder, I was able to get about 15 hard punches before someone pulled me off I looked up and saw Kol, he didn't look mad he looked impressed and wore a smirk I smiled to myself and looked back at Damon who was being helped by both Stefan and Caroline. "Good job, Elena, I didn't think you had that in you." Kol said letting me go and I walked up to Klaus who also looked impressed too. "Well luv are you ready?" I sighed and looked him in the eye, "Yes, I can't wait to forget my terrible excuse as friends and then leave this small town." Klaus steps towards me. I look him in the eye. Klaus looks at Damon, Stefan, and Caroline, then he looks into my eyes, "Elena, you will no longer remember Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore. All memories of them are gone." I blink, and I look around and find Kol, and Klaus two handsome looking men, and one perky blonde. I look back at Klaus and in a whisper is ask Klaus, "Who are those people, how did I get here?" Klaus smirks and looks at Kol, he nods. "Listen Elena, you trust Kol and I, and you will do what we say," Kol looks over to Klaus, they both have a smirk on their faces, Kol looks me in the eye, he starts to compel me too, "Now, Elena you are madly in love with both Klaus and I, that you begged us to turn you so we did. You don't remember being compelled." I look at Kol, then I look at Klaus, my knees get weak just from staring at them. "What the hell Klaus! You took advantage of her!" says the black, raven haired guy. "You two don't even love her!" yells the guy next to him. "Actually, we are, it is the lure of the doppelgänger, all of the male originals are drawn to the petrova's, so we actually love her." Kol say taking a step towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively, Klaus nods and does the same to my right. I look up to them both. "So shall we leave darling, I say we head back to the mansion, then leave tomorrow night?" Kol says walking up to the three unknown people and telling them something, they look at me before speeding of into the trees. I look up to Klaus "God I love that shirt on you," He says, "Maybe when we get back to the mansion we can take it off?" I look at him and smirk, then I crash my lips to his. I put my hands on the back of his neck deepening the kiss, then I feel another set of hands on my waist, I pull away from the kiss and turn around to see Kol, "What about me darli-," I cut him off my smashing my lips against his, the kiss is full of lust, both of them make me feel hot, "How about we get back to the mansion and I see Klaus tonight then I will see you tomorrow night." I say running my hands down his shirt and stopping at the bulge in his jeans, smirking I put pressure on it and dig my nail into it a little bit. I stop right after he almost moans my name, I take my hand away from him and use my vampire speed to reach the end of the woods, "First one to the house out of you two get the most pleasure." I saw winking. They both look at each other then look at me, then I sped off to the direction of the house. A second later I see them both come in at the same time. I smile and look at them, "I hope you know I was going to give you the same pleasure, I just like seeing you guys fight." I laugh and I sped off to Klaus's bedroom.

3rd Person view

Klaus came into the room a second later and looked at Elena with his beautiful eyes, she nearly faints. God he is hot, wearing a tight black under amour long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. She walks up to him and slowly start to lift his shirt but, he stops her, "Now sweetheart, ladies first remember." She is wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse, a black leather jacket, and gray combat boots with many buckles on it. He pushes her onto the bed and begins with her shoes, slowly removing them, then her socks, then he makes his way up to her jean buckle and unbuckles them. He slowly pulls them off, showing black lace panties. He starts to get hard already, he takes off her jacket then starts to kiss her passionately, while he is doing this he takes off her blouse also showing a matching black lace bra. He cups her breast, his hand fits perfectly. Elena slaps his away and, at vampire speed, pins him under her, she looks into his eyes then connects her lips to his, she takes off his shirt, then breaks away to slide her hands down his abs to the buckle of his jeans, she takes them off easily, she removes his shoes, then she removes his boxers and stares at his length, he is huge. She slowly slides her hand up and down on his shaft. She makes him fully hard, and he is even bigger. She picks up the pace then when he is about to moan, she lets go, he looks at her then pins her under him. He unclips her bra and takes her bare breast in his hand and moves his thumb over her hard nipple, she moans as he places his mouth on her nipple. He takes his other hand and starts to roughly rub her southern region. Elena moans and bucks her hips against his hand trying to find more friction. He removes his hand and tears away her panties. She pushes him up the bed and places her mouth on the tip of his head. She doesn't go slowly, she uses her vampire speed to bob her head up and down on his shaft. Then he places his hands on the back of Elena's head, and starts to fuck her mouth. She can tell that he is close so she puts her hands on his hips and pulls him close so he is all the way in, he comes a second later moaning Elena's name. He pulls out and flips her over he places kisses all around her region when Elena closes her eyes, Klaus pushes two fingers into her pussy, pumping in and out at vampire speed. She is so close, "Klaus...Don't stop...I'm almost there!" A second later she comes hard and long, Klaus slowly pumps in and out to help her ride it out. "God I love you." Klaus says as he kisses her. "I love you too. Klaus, I need you inside me now!" Klaus doesn't hesitate, he entered her roughly. Elena moans from the fast intrusion, Klaus starts to build a steady, fast, pace. He starts to use vampire speed now, pounding in and out of her. "Klaus!" She screams as she climaxes. "Elena!" Klaus moans as he releases inside her. Klaus pulls out and kisses her then rolls over and covers him and her with the white sheet of the bed. Elena brought the sheets to her chin and falls asleep. Klaus pulls her head to his chest and plays with her hair. Then he falls asleep himself.

Elena's POV

I wake up and feel a warmth under me, I look up to see a sleeping Klaus. I slowly get up and put on one of his black button up shirts from his closet, and then my skinny jeans, and my boots. I go to the bathroom to put my hair in a high ponytail. I walk back into the bedroom to still see a passed out, snoring, hybrid. I look over to the nightstand and look at the clock, its 12: pm, wow I must have overslept. I walk out the room and into the hall way and go down the stairs to the kitchen when I get there I see a middle aged, redhead cleaning the countertops. She must be the maid. "Hello, I'm Maria, I didn't expect anyone to be up this early." She says, moving to the fridge to start wiping it off. "I'm only up because I'm hungry, do you know what is in the fridge?" I ask walking towards her and the fridge. She opens it and starts to rummage through it, I can't help but stare at her neck, I could hear her heart pumping blood through her body, and I could feel the warm, blood going down my throat. She looks up at me and I look her in the eye. "Don't scream, and don't move." I compel her and plunge my fangs into her neck. I second later her body falls to the floor blood less, I still see red so I open the freezer to see countless blood bags, and I don't hesitate, and start ripping through them. I minute later then freezer is empty, and my eyes and teeth go back to normal. I look around and find the lifeless maid on the floor and empty blood bags everywhere, and blood everywhere. But I'm still hungry, I vamp speed out of the kitchen and out the front door and slam it shut. I get outside and pass all the trees, and I feel a burning sensation everywhere, I don't have a daylight ring, I look around for anything to get away from the sun and find an old car only having the body frame left, I speed over and rest against the driver side door, I look and I'm healing, but I can't go anywhere without being burnt. So all I can do is wait.

Klaus's POV

I wake up to the bed being empty. I jump out of bed and check the bathroom to find nothing. I throw on my clothes and race to Kol's bedroom door. I bang on the door multiple times and then door finally opens and I find a bedhead, half asleep Kol looking up at me. I push past him and check his room and his bathroom and find no Elena. "What the hell! Don't you have your own room?" Kol yells **.** I look back at him, "I wake up to find no Elena so I came here to see if she was here." I say throwing some clothes at him. "Elena isn't here! I thought she was with you. If she isn't with you then where the hell is she!" he yells putting on the clothes. Then I pick up a scent. "Do you smell that?" I ask looking at Kol. "Yes, it's the smell of morning breath." He says sarcastically. "No its, something else. Blood." Kol looks at me and we vamp speed out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs. We stop at the last step of the stairs and can smell the blood even more, it's coming from the kitchen. We both slowly walk and stop at the door, Kol slowly opens the door to reveal, the redhead maid I hired last week, lifeless on the floor. Then I look again to find the freezer door open and blood and empty blood bags everywhere. I look at Kol, "She got hungry, and she still is." I say walking into the kitchen to start wiping the blood up at vampire speed. "She doesn't have a daylight ring and it is daytime, she is burning up somewhere." Kol says as I throw away the last blood bag. I run to the door and Kol is behind me. "Elena! Elena where are you!" I said using my vamp speed to go past the trees, Kol is right behind me. "Klaus! Kol! Help me!" says a faint voice I look around to find shade, she would be there of course, and only can only think that she could be hiding behind would be the car frame a couple miles ahead.

Elena's POV

I'm still stuck behind the car, I lose hope until I hear Klaus say "Elena! Elena where are you!" I sigh and stand up, instantly regretting it. I fall back on the ground and I heal up. I hear footsteps on the opposite side of where I am. I knew it was Klaus and Kol so I scream "Klaus! Kol! Help me!" Then a blur appears next to me I look up to see a man with raven black hair, I think and try to remember where I saw him from. Yesterday. He was looking down at me. "What are you doing here? You don't have a daylight ring!" he yells at me. I scoot back away from him, but still behind the car, until I bump into something, I turn around to see the other guy from yesterday, the one with the brown hair. I scream and then his hand covers my mouth, "Elena, it is okay you can trust us, but first I need you to not scream, can you do that?" he asked. I quickly nod my head and he removes his hand. "How…How do you know my name?" I ask looking at him and then the man behind me, "It is a long story." Says the older looking one. I think back to Kol and Klaus and I scream again. This time the black haired one covers my mouth and forces me down on the ground. I struggle against his grip, then he is thrown off me. "They found me I thought" I look up to not see Kol or Klaus, but Rebekah. She quickly snaps their necks. Then she walks towards me slowly. "It's okay Elena I'm not going to harm you." She says sinking to my level. "But you have always tried to kill me. You hate me." I say looking her in the eye. "Elena I was only protection myself and my family. I hope you can forgive me, I want to be your friend." She says putting her hand on my knee. "I have always wanted to be your friend Rebekah. I would love to be." I say throwing my arms around her, she also puts her arms around me. "Thank god. I always liked you." She says letting me go. "Can I ask you something Elena?" "Yes, what is it?" "What are you doing at the mansion?" "I…I…I don't know, all I know is that I love Kol and Klaus, and I asked them to turn me into a vampire." "Elena, I think they compelled you." She says adjusting her boots. "That would explain my blank spots in my memories. Can you compel away their compulsion?" I ask, "Yes I can, here sit still." She looks me in the eye, "Elena you are no longer under Kol and Klaus's compulsion. And you remember everything they compelled you to forget." I blink and take a second, and I remember everything. "Fuck! I only asked them to make me forget Caroline, Damon, and Stefan, he did but then they also compelled me to trust them and to be madly in love with them!" I say "How about you and me leave tonight, and we go somewhere, away from them." "I would like to go away with you Rebekah. But I have to act like I'm still compelled until tonight. I'm supposed to go with Kol tonight but I can do something about that." "Alright see you tonight, I will come to your room at 12 am, I will take Damon and Stefan into the woods so they don't expect anything. See you later." Then she was gone.

A minute later Klaus and Kol came into my view, I was about to throw up right now, I couldn't even look at them. But I had to play the part. "Klaus! Kol! Thank god I was worried." "It is okay darling, we found you." Kol said. "This might hurt a bit." Klaus said as he quickly picked me up and ran to the mansion. We got back a second later and I didn't get burnt much. "I had a daylight ring in my bedroom, I was going to give it to tonight." Kol said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Klaus set me down on the couch and I took the ring and put it on my finger. "Do you guys know what time it is?" I asked not looking at them, I was still pissed. "It is 3:00pm, holy crap, time went by fast. I'm going to take a shower." Said Kol as he sped up to his room. I look over a Klaus a shuddered. "I think I'm going to go take a long bath." I said walking past him, and not looking back. When I got the bathroom I started the bath and took off my clothes. I turned off the water and stepped in. replaying everything that has happened in my life. I closed my eyes, and started with the memory of going off the bridge with my parents.

I woke up to knocking on the door. "Elena sweetheart, it is almost 5:00pm, did you fall asleep?" "Yes I guess I did." I said getting out and wrapping a towel around me. I unplugged the bath and brushed through my hair. I then heard Kol and Klaus talking in the kitchen. So I pulled out a plastic bag and collected my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, anything and everything for my hair and other stuff. I walked into the bedroom and looked around for a suit case and I found one under the bed. I put it on the bed and opened it and put the plastic bag in it. I walked over to the closet and grabbed all the clothes that I touched. When the suitcase was full I put it back under the bed, and threw on black skinny jeans, black high heel boots, and a cute black and gray plaid shirt, with a tank top underneath. I looked down at my iPhone and saw it was 5:34pm. Only 6 hours and 26 minutes until I leave this hell house. I walked down out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walk in to find Klaus pulling out a knife from a drawer and Kol in front of the stove. Then Klaus looks at me, "Give us 45 minutes sweetheart. And we will have dinner, go watch TV." "Alright but it better be a good dinner." Kol turned around and smirked, "I was in Italy before someone," He looks over at Klaus then back to me, "Daggered me and put me in a box." Klaus laughs, "Well sorry, if I knew if you wanted to stay alive I would have left you alone." Kol looks at him, "Sure you would, Elena, darling, I recorded Fright Night for you, why don't you go watch that." I nod and head to the living room and turn on the TV.

I'm constantly checking my phone, an hour later they both come out of the kitchen. We all sit in the dining room and the maids bring out the food. I thought that this dinner was going to be quiet, boy was I wrong, it was either Kol or Klaus bickering, or flirting with me. The only time I actually paid attention is when they started to talk about their life back 1,000 years ago. When dinner was done, they both went to the living room and popped in a movie. Kol sat on one side of the couch and Klaus sat on the other. I sat in the middle and Kol pulled my head in his lap and Klaus put my feet in his lap, the movie started and I recognized it instantly. It was Drive Angry, I actually liked this movie, half way into the movie I checked my phone again making sure they didn't notice, and it was 8:13 pm. 4 hours and 47 minutes left. When the movie was done they let me pick out the movie, I laughed to myself as I put it in, I giggled as I went back to the couch, I watched their faces frown when it got to the menu selection, I had chosen Twilight. I laughed as I pushed play. I giggled all threw the movie when I heard a groan. When the movie ended I looked up to see both of them asleep, so I vamp sped away and into Klaus's room and grabbed the suit case and hid it in the coat closet. I checked my phone and saw it was 10:02. I smiled and counted the minutes left. 178. Or 2 hours and 58 minutes. I had to think what excuse I had to use to get them to turn their backs for a minute, or even a second. I needed to think so I put in terminator in the DVD player to past time and to think. I laid back in the position I was in earlier on the couch. I stared at the TV for a while, then my phone buzz it was Rebekah.

 **I will be there in 20 minutes, have a distraction ready soon. Also have a suit case with everything you need. Also my brother's liquor stash plz! ;)**

 **-Bex**

I looked at the time and it was indeed 20 minutes until 12. I had my distraction ready. I rolled off them and hit my head on the glass table in front of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud, I groaned. I slowly stood up. Klaus was the first to wake up, probably at the smell of blood, "Sweetheart are you okay?" I was about to speak then Kol woke up and stretched and looked at me, "Darling what happened, are you okay?" I nodded, "I'm fine. I just rolled off you guys, plus I don't feel good. Is there any liquor here, and blood?" "Yes there is Liquor in the kitchen, but we are out of blood." Kol said rubbing is head. "Well I haven't fed since earlier, so how about a deal, you both go out and get the best blood, I don't care if it bagged or fresh. The winner with receive a prize." I winked at them when I finished the last sentence. They both stood up and headed to grab their coats, I stopped them before they could open the closet door, "If the winner gets home first, they get an even bigger prize, so suggest you leave now," I looked at my phone, Rebekah will be here in 5 minutes. "But don't cheat, and love you!" I said slowly pushing them out the door. "You know what, here I will make it harder," I handed Kol one pair of keys, "You have to use the same car." They both looked at each other and ran to the car and drove it out of the estate quickly. I grabbed a box and ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the liquor, then I headed to the closet door, I pulled out the suit case and set the box on the case. I have one last thing to do, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and left a message,

 **-By the time you read this I will be gone, I remember the being compelled by you assholes, fuck you both, you are just lonely and need a fuck buddy. Good bye until we met again, hopefully we don't.**

 **Your Sweetheart and Darling,**

 **Elena**

I smiled as I set the paper on the middle of the main foyer, then I got another idea but I wanted Rebekah to help, I know she hates her brothers. So I grabbed a gasoline, and matches. And waited for Rebekah to come, a minute later there was a knock at the door. I ran and opened it to reveal Rebekah, "Ready to go?" She asked, "Yes, but I wanted to do one more thing come with me real quick. I picked up the gasoline and handed the matches to Rebekah and smirked, she looked up to me and smiled, "Can I do Nik's room?" She asked I nodded and we both sped up to his room, she handed the matches to me and I handed her the gasoline, she didn't hesitate she poured it everywhere, on the bed, in the closet, and in the bathroom, she came over to me and set it at my feet and held out her hand for the matches, I handed her the box, she walked into the closet and lit one and threw it in and shut the door, then she did the same to the bathroom, then threw one on the bed. They we closed the door stood in the hallway. We walked to Kol's room and did the same. We walked down the stair and walked to the door, I handed her the note I wrote and she read it, she laughed and handed it back, I set it back down and threw matches all around the note. We headed out the door, she grabbed the box of Liquor and I grabbed my suit case, we walked outside and I smiled, she had a black convertible. I put my suit case in the back and sat in the passenger seat. Rebekah went into the driver's seat and smiled, she turned towards me "Where you would like to go first, New Orleans, Paris, Chicago, Los Angles, or Rome?" I smirked, "New Orleans." She looked back at me "Are you ready for this?" "Hell yes!" A minute later we were on the interstate and going way above the speed limit. "Finally, I can take a road trip with my best friend." I said looking towards her, "Same here." She looked back at the road and smiled. This was the new beginning of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I don't know if anyone is interested in me continuing the story, I have a new idea that I don't think anyone has thought of, some people might have already thought of it, but I don't know, here is my summary/Idea. Hope you like it!**

 **P.S. If you like the new story then please tell me in the reviews and I will post the first chapter in it! This new idea gives me a lot to write about and I don't think I would get any writers block! I think it is a good idea, BUT, If you want me to continue the current story** _ **A New Chapter**_ **then please tell me!**

The rating would be M ;) like my other story

Summary: Elena is a potential hunter, she is trained by her older brother, Alaric, who has almost completed his mark. Elena lives in a house with many other hunters, and potential hunters. Elena is dating another potential hunter, Tyler, they do everything together. Everything is awesome and all the hunters watch over the town. Until one by one the hunters disappear, and are found dead 5 days later. Everyone is scared. Then there is word that the Hunters that disappear are murdered by the famous Originals, and other vampires that are with them. All Elena can think is who will disappear first. Tyler? Alaric? Or _Herself?_


End file.
